


sweet sweet lovin’

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Plance fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Impregnation, Pidge | Katie Holt is desperate, Vaginal Sex, plance, she has long hair, which i can’t write but it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: “I want a family with you,” she whispered. That was all it took before Lance was surging up a little bit to kiss her on the lips.





	sweet sweet lovin’

**Author's Note:**

> wow this so is so weird but i got hit by inspiration. i posted this on my wattpad, fruitsofanarchy

Pidge couldn’t remember the last time she had ever wanted a family so badly.

There was something about the thought of seeing her belly swell up with a baby that just made her…. happy. She couldn’t explain it.

Not to mention that the fact that her cunt would be slippery and wet by the end of it made her clench. She knew her boyfriend would be perfectly happy with that too. Lance had a large family at home, but she knew he had always wanted kids of his own. Who could play with his nieces and nephews, and Pidge wanted that too. God, she wanted that so badly. It always felt amazing when Lance fucked her anyway, so even if she didn’t get pregnant from it, at least it would feel good. And they could always try again later.

Yes, that sounded very good indeed. “Hey, Lance?”

“Hey, Pidge.”

She nervously fingered the hem of her shirt- Lance’s shirt. It just barely swept the top of her thighs, and she knew that Lance’s eyes were drawn to the soft skin there, which was marked up with his dark hickeys and marks. In fact, her whole body was. She saw his eyes darken just a little bit, and she smiled. Small pieces of her hair, which had finally grown out, had fallen out of her bun and were framing her face. “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay, baby. What’s up?” He leaned back in his seat a little bit, watching her. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward and softly kissed him. Lance responded eagerly, of course, he always did. Their kiss deepened, and one of his arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing gently. She moaned, softly, and grabbed his free hand. He broke the kiss in favor of gently mouthing at her neck while she gently guided his wrist right between her legs and under her shirt. “Shit. You’re not wearing panties?”

“I want you, Lance,” she said, a soft whimper escaping her as his fingers gently brushed against her folds. They were already slick and loose and he groaned. “C’mon, baby, please.”

He sucked a bruise on to her neck, smugly grinning in satisfaction when she let out a shocked moan. He lifted off her shirt and it fluttered to the floor somewhere. Lance couldn’t be bothered to remember where. He licked into Pidge’s mouth, kissing her with a fervor. She whimpered quietly and kissed his back. He gently rocked the heel of his palm against her pussy, smiling at her soft gasp and the way she tried to grind against his fingers. “Lance,” she gasped. “Lance, please.”

“Please what?” He was enjoying this, obviously. Her tiny hand curled around his bicep and her mouth parted open, panting.

“Baby,” she said, and he kissed her again. His fingers finally dipped inside, just barely, and he grinned at her whine. He gently parted her labia, thumb shallowly rubbing her clit. She rocked against him again, eyes screwed shut and her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. As he was teasingly rubbing her slick walls, she finally found enough brain cells to work so she could speak. “I want your babies,” she gasped.

Lance didn’t slow down, just tilted his chin up a little bit to look at her. “Yeah?” he asked. She nodded, frantically. “Tell me about it, honey.”

She gently licked her lips, a sight that made Lance’s already hard dick twitch a little bit more in interest. “I dunno, Lance, can’t explain it. I just. I wanna see my baby swell up and I wanna feel tiny hands and feet kicking and I want you to be the daddy to my babies. Please.”

Lance smiled and kissed her hip, biting down gently and making them jerk just a little bit, earning himself another whimper. He gently licked the new blooming mark. “And?” he whispered, breath hot against her sensitive skin. His fingers curled around her other hip, stilling her rocking.

“I want a family with you,” she whispered. That was all it took before Lance was surging up a little bit to kiss her on the lips. His fingers hooked inside of her, dragging on their way out. She moaned against his mouth, causing him to smile.

“God, I love you,” he muttered, hurrying to get off his belt.

“I love you too,” she said, fiddling impatiently. Lance shoved his pants and boxers down, watching them pool around his ankles. Lance’s cock stood tall against his stomach, dripping precome. Pidge wanted to sink down to her knees and take him into her mouth, but that could wait for another time. She met his eyes and smiled shyly.

“C’mere,” he said, and she did. He had a lap full of girlfriend who was cupping his face and kissing him. He held onto her hips, kissing her back. She wrapped both of her small hands around his cock and lifted herself up. “Kinda wanna make you ride my thigh,” he told her, stroking the skin of her hip with his thumb. “Wanna watch you come undone with just your pretty little pussy rubbing against my jeans.”

He watched her face flush as his cock caught against her folds, the tip sinking in slightly. “Later,” she promised, and promptly sunk down. Both of them groaned. Pidge, because she was being filled so good, and Lance because he was so suddenly surrounded by that tight, wet heat.

“Shit,” he muttered. His fingers dug into her skin, probably creating bruises, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. She lifted herself off and then slowly sunk back down. Again and again and again, until she was panting and tightening around Lance. He was resisting the urge to wildly thrust up into her. He rested his hands on her ass, keeping her securely still on him as he stood up. She squealed, mostly in surprise.

“Lance!” she cried. He shushed her and laid her down on the desk. He had better leverage this way, able to piston his hips just right without any sort of hindrance. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, drawing him in closer. “C’mon, Lance, baby,” she panted, her voice interrupted by soft whines and keens and whimpers- the most beautiful sounds. “Want you to knock me up.”

“Yeah,” he muttered, listening to the squelch of him fucking her through her wetness. The sound was filthy and it only drove Lance more. “Bet you wanna be fat with my babies, huh? You wanna carry on my bloodline?”

“God, yes, please,” she moaned, bucking her hips against him. Their stomachs rubbed together and he groaned.

“Fuck, baby,” he said. “Yeah, alright. I’ll give you that, I’ll give you a baby.” She moaned in appreciation, head tilted back. He threaded his hand into her now long hair, tugging it out of its up-do and watching the ringlets fall around her face. “Would you like that?”

“Yes!” He could feel her pussy clenching tightly around him, and he knew she was close.

“And then, once I’m done…” He licked his lips and leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. “I’ll do it all over again. Don’t worry Pidge, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you get that baby.” He kissed her, roughly, and pressed his thumb against her clit, and she came. Clear spray made their thighs sticky, but neither of them cared. He fucked her through it before he came deep inside of her, knowing that his seed was inside of her fertile belly.

She looked up at him, all sated and fucked out, and she smiled. “Thank you, Lance.”

He gently ran his thumb against her clit, ignoring her writhing hips and small whimpers of overstimulation. “Of course, baby. Anything for you.”

Later, after he had finally managed to pull out, he thumbed through her folds and watched his seed drip out of her. He couldn’t help but think, as he kissed her, that a couple more rounds could certainly only help the process.

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly sets the groundwork for a maybe sequel*


End file.
